


First Sight

by Of_stars_and_moon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Marauders, Marauders AU, Wolfstar AU, Wolfstar coffee shop au, Wolfstar fanfiction, jily, jily au, jily fanfiction, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 05:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17574443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_stars_and_moon/pseuds/Of_stars_and_moon
Summary: Sirius Black, a worker in a coffee shop, didn't believe in love at first sight, until a curly-brown haired boy walked into the shop.





	First Sight

Sirius Black worked in a coffee shop and his life was going smoothly, until one day the most beautiful boy in the world walked into the shop.

 

Sirius had never been awestruck by someone, but this boy with tawny brown hair and light freckles took his breath away. 

 

The boy sat on a table and took out his phone. Sirius walked to him. "Good Evening, Sir. What can I get you?" he asked.

 

The boy looked up, his magical amber eyes staring into Sirius' for a moment before he answered, "An espresso, please." His voice was soft and calming, and it make Sirius' heart melt. 

 

"Alright." Sirius smiled and went back to the counter.

 

He walked back to the table with the coffee. He put the cup on the table. "Here's your coffee, Sir." He looked up at the boy and his heart skipped a beat as the boy wasn't looking down at the cup, but at Sirius, gaze intense. 

 

"Thank you." He smiled at Sirius. "And it's Remus. Remus Lupin," he added. 

 

"Oh...um.. Alright.. I am Sirius.. er.. Sirius Black." God. He couldn't believe himself. What the hell was wrong with him? Why was he stuttering?

 

"Like the star in Canis Major?" Remus asked. 

 

Sirius nodded. "Yes." Another customer called him and Sirius cursed inwardly. "Excuse me," he said politely, before waking to the other table. 

 

For the remaining time the boy, Remus, was here, Sirius kept stealing glances at him. Sometimes, when Sirius looked towards him, Remus would already be staring back at him, which made Sirius' heart jump. 

 

As Remus got up after paying the bill, he smiled at Sirius, dimples forming on his cheeks "The coffee was delicious," he said in his perfect voice. 

 

"I am glad you liked it," Sirius smiled, though there was a pit in his stomach at the fact that Remus was leaving. 

 

"See you soon," Remus said. 

 

Sirius looked at him in confusion.

 

"I will surely come here often. It's really close to my home and the service here is too good to miss," he said with a smile that made Sirius' heart race.

 

"•••uh••••Alright," Sirius replied dumbly. He had never ever been flustered like this before. 

 

As Remus left the shop, Sirius let out a breath. 

 

He had a crush on a stranger and he was screwed.

 

\----

 

Almost two weeks passed, Remus became a regular customer and he had a particular timing of visiting the shop. Him and Sirius got closer every day and Sirius felt himself falling more for Remus with every passing day. His sweet smile would make Sirius' heart do a back flip. Whenever their fingers would touch while passing coffee , Sirius would feel tingling sensation. And if that wasn't enough, Sirius kept finding himself daydreaming about Remus a lot and that effected his work, which would result in grumpy customers. But Sirius couldn't bring himself to care about that much. 

 

Every night, while laying in bed, he would think of Remus, of the conversation they shared that day, of his smile that could light up Sirius' world, of his amber eyes that mermerized Sirius. 

 

It kinda scared him too. He was falling so fast for someone who he didn't even know properly, and he had no idea if he felt the same way towards Sirius, but he couldn't help it. 

 

The two people that he shared this with were his best friends James and Peter. But their listening patience weathered out after two weeks and they finally persuaded him to do something about his feelings and ask Remus out. 

 

So that's how Sirius found himself looking at the watch in the coffee shop after every minute. 

 

It was almost 3:50 p.m. Remus came around 4 p.m everyday. '10 minutes' Sirius thought to himself. He didn't remember the last time he had been this nervous about something. He kept messing customers' orders and was stumbling everywhere. 

 

Finally it was 4 p.m. He looked towards the door at the same time that Remus walked into the shop, hand in hand with a girl. 

 

Sirius' heart stopped beating for a moment and the breath was knocked out of his lungs. Was this what heartbreak felt like? Like an icy hand was clenching your heart.

 

He hurried to the storeroom in the back. He closed the door behind him and leaned back against the wall. He felt the sting of tears in his eyes and blinked back the tears. No, there was no way he was crying. It's not like he was in love or anything.

 

He got a text alert and looked at his phone to see James' message. 

 

James: Hey? Did you ask him? What did he say? 

Sirius: I didn't. 

James: Why?? 

 

Now that Sirius' mind started working again, he remembered who the girl with Remus was. 

 

Shit! It was Lily, the girl who worked with James! The girl James was in love with. According to what James had said, it seemed like she had started to like him too. But apparently, it was wrong. 

 

Sirius typed out his response- '••I don't know.. I was scared.'

 

James didn't respond. Sirius sat down on a stool. 

 

Hardly five minutes later, James came in through the back door of the storeroom. "James, what are you doing here?" 

 

"Helping you," James replied. "Since you're so scared. I am gonna ask him for you myself."

 

If Sirius wasn't so devastated he might have laughed at that. But since he knew the feeling of watching the person you lov- No he didn't love Remus, it was just a crush and nothing else.

 

But James loved Lily and Sirius knew he would be heartbroken if he saw Lily with Remus. 

 

Before Sirius could do anything, James left the storeroom.

 

"James, stop!" He hurried after him. He stopped when he saw James' expressions, who was frozen in place. He was looking at Lily and Remus, -who were chatting- with hurt and disbelief clear on his face. 

 

"James-" Sirius wasn't sure what to say. 

 

"We had talked during lunch at work," James said, turning to Sirius. "She had agreed to go out for dinner with me tonight. I don't get it. Why would she agree to go out with me if she•••• if she is with Remus?" 

 

"••I don't know•••I••" 

 

"I need some fresh air... I am.. I am going out. Do you want to come too, because of•••"

 

"No, I have work here.. It's fine.. I am alright," he lied. 

 

James went out through the storeroom. Sirius took a deep breath and went to the counter. As if things couldn't get worse, he was given Remus' and Lily's order. 

 

He took the cup and walked to their table. Remus looked up. "Oh- Hey, Sirius. I thought you weren't here today." He smiled nervously.

 

Sirius managed to mask a perfect smile. "I had to attend a phone call." He put the cups on the table. "Enjoy your coffee," he said and walked away.

 

\---

 

As Sirius walked away, Remus sighed. "Lily, I told you this won't work. See? It doesn't matter to him."

 

"I thought he would get jealous of seeing us together and that way we would know if he likes you back."

 

Remus let out a dry laugh. "I told you he doesn't like me. It was stupid of us to assume that." 

 

Lily opened her mouth to say something but he cut her off, "Maybe we should just leave. You have a date with.. James tonight, right?" 

 

Lily nodded. "But I don't like that you are so upset•••I want you to-" 

 

"It's fine, Lils. And is not like-" He froze looking out of the window. "Oh fuck." He put his head in his hands. 

 

Confused, Lily looked out of the window. Fucking hell. James was near the end of the road, smoking a cigarette. He ran a hand through his hair. He looked really upset. 

 

"Shit! What is he doing here?" she mumbled. 

 

"This is all because of me," Remus said. 

 

"Maybe he didn't see us," Lily said, praying desperately that she was right.

 

"I don't know. You should go talk to him."

 

"What will I say?" 

 

"Anything... Just•• I don't wanna ruin this for you."

 

Lily knew that if things messed up between her and James, Remus would blame himself even though it wasn't his idea. She got up and walked out. 

 

James was walking away. She hurried after him. "James! Wait!" 

 

He stopped and turned around. He flicked away with cigarette. "•••Lily?••um•••What are you doing here?" 

 

"••I•••Did you•••Did you see me at the coffee shop with•••" 

 

"With Remus, Yes," James replied.

 

"You know Remus?" she asked. 

 

'Yes..uh.. my friend Sirius knows him." 

 

"Sirius is your friend?! The one who works at the coffee shop?!" she asked in astonishment.

 

"Yeah.. How do you know that?" 

 

"Remus told me about him." 

 

"Your boyfriend?" 

 

"No! No! He's not my boyfriend! He is my best friend! He told me about Sirius. So, I thought that if we pretend to be together, Sirius would get jealous and we would know if he likes Remus back," she explained in one breath.

 

"Pretend? Remus is not your boyfriend! You guys aren't together! Remus likes Sirius back! Oh my God! I have to talk to Sirius. He was so devastated!" 

 

"You know, maybe we should leave them alone and let them talk with each other," Lily stated.

 

"Maybe you are right," James replied. "So..um.. We are still meeting for dinner tonight?" 

 

"Yes, of course." Lily smiled. 

 

James' face broke into a wide smile. "Want a walk home?" he offered. 

 

Lily nodded. "Sure." They started walking. 

 

\---

 

As Sirius walked back to the table for the bill, he noticed that Lily was gone and Remus had his head in his hands. 

 

He gently tapped Remus' shoulder. Remus looked up at him. He seemed upset. "Hey, Remus.. Where is Li-.. your girlfriend?" 

 

"She left..um.. And she's not my girlfriend."

 

A warm feeling bloomed in Sirius' chest at that. "Oh sorry•••I assumed you two were together because it seemed so••" 

 

"We were pretending," Remus said in a low voice. 

 

"••What•••Why?" 

 

Remus sighed. "It was a really really stupid reason." 

 

Sirius stared at him quitely, waiting for him to continue. 

 

"So..I••" He worried his bottom lip. "••um•••Actually she had a date tonight and she was very nervous about it. She was scared that she would screw it up by doing something awkward. So, she needed practice and hence we came with this stupid idea." Remus had no idea how he came up with the lie so fast. He was fearing that Sirius might not believe it. 

 

But Sirius was too overwhelmed with joy and relief to care about it. He smiled. "Okay.. Oh, I forgot about the bill," he said, passing the bill to Remus.

 

As Remus got up after paying the bill, Sirius thought that this was his chance. "Hey, Remus?" he asked. 

 

"Yes?" 

 

"••um••I was••• I was wondering if you are free tonight."

 

"Yes, I am. Why?" Remus asked nervously. 

 

"Would you like to got out for dinner tonight?" Sirius asked, heart beating furiously.

 

"Yeah, sure," Remus answered, with a shy smile that made butterflies flutter in Sirius' stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are really appreciated :)


End file.
